A Darker Fall
by StormyNight108
Summary: Alternate ending to Invasion of the Squirrel-anoids. Raph was so close, yet, it wasn't enough to save his baby brother from being pulled into the pits of the draining waters.


**This was based off of Loneeak's drawing on tumblr~. Enter reading with caution, fellow followers. This one's a bit dark. Spoilers for Invasion of the Squirrel-anoids (That is how it's spelled yes? Yes. Hope so. Cause I'm not going back and changing it XD)**

* * *

Something wrapped around his leg and snapped taut.

Victory diminishing, Mikey felt his entire body flip forwards and fly backwards. An involuntary scream ripped out of his throat as he was dragged mercilessly against his will. Airborne, he felt the world spin around him as he was dragged downwards, into the draining pit of water, and didn't have enough time to force back a breath of air to hold. He hit the water hard, falling under the surface.

Reflexes taking over, he began to churn his arms, pulling upwards. Tendrils and slimy rope-like tentacles grabbed his shoulders and neck, but somehow he was able to break the surface. He was at the mercy of the draining water, pulling in a breath of air to scream. His mind clouded as panic filled the pit of his stomach and he kicked in furious attempt to free himself. But without warning, his scream cut off as he was yanked under again. This time, the multiple tendrils were stronger together and successfully began to pull him downwards.

One hand raised for the surface, he couldn't stop the scream from his throat, the water muffling his cries. Bubbles escaped him. No air. No breath. His lungs felt like they were shriveling inside him, and he couldn't move at the mercy of the mutants holding on to him.

Something brushed his hand. He could see Raph's face, and his fingers reaching out to him. He was a hazy sight, and already Mikey began to feel the darkness creep into his vision, but that was definitely Raph. But he couldn't reach to him. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. His form fell limp, and the last thing he could see was Raph's fuzzy form with bubbles erupting like a volcano from his parted lips, as if he were screaming.

He awoke to water flooding his throat.

All was silent until Michelangelo broke it with heavy coughing. He doubled over, crouched in a shallow stream, hacking up the water in the depths of his throat. Gulps of air were forced down his throat, and he sat down in the water for several long minutes, gasping for breath until his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm. After several moments, he dared to look around. A single, small tunnel that lead meters down the stream and took a heavy left turn. Feeling himself reeling, he realized he had no clue where this part of the sewers was.

Everything swam back to his memory, and he shivered, shakily rising to his feet. It was dark, though he could still see the shape of the tunnel around him. A small moan erupted from somewhere in the sewer, and he felt himself reflexively reaching for his nunchucks. And… they weren't there. "What?" He whispered aloud, circling once as he looked down at his belt sides. "Awh, c'mon!"

He began to search, backtracking upstream with his eyes glued to the water. The water was only ankle-deep, but the darkness made it hard to see very well. He kicked and shuffled around, silently praying that his chucks didn't get washed downstream. Who knows how long he had been out? They could be all the way to the other side of New York City by now, riding the sewer streams.

Another growl came from somewhere and he froze in his tracks. That was definitely one of the squirrel-anoids. A footstep, and he jerked around, hands raised at ready. Hand-to-hand combat, or run down a one-way tunnel, destination: nowhere. Besides, his brothers would probably have come after him through the drains. They should be here any minute.

A bad feeling crept in his gut and he froze again, turning to face the other direction. And there, the beady eyes of the mutant squirrel stared him down with its hands outstretched. For half a second, Michelangelo only stared, his eyes wide with a mixture of terror and dread. A growl. The hand reached for him. And Mikey was gone.

Fleeing for the opposite direction, he let out a loud scream, running for his life. He could hear the screech of the squirrel as the mutant gained. No no no no this wasn't happening. "Bros, where are you?!" He cried out, wishing they would show up already. "Leo!" He screamed, running almost blindly down the tunnel. "Donnie!" He tripped over wood debris, floating mindlessly down the stream. "Raph!"

Down the tunnel, Mikey could just make out the silhouette of another squirrel-anoid gaining from his only escape route. The one that had been directly behind him reached for him, and the youngest turtle lashed out with a heavy kick. "Get back!" He demanded, gritting his teeth as he rose to his feet. The other dove for him, knocking him breathlessly to the ground.

He lashed out with fists and feet, fighting for his life as the third one made its appearance. His instinct begged for his nunchucks, though he knew it was a one in a million chance of finding them in this moment. He spun, landing a heavy blow to the second one's head and wriggling free of its grasp before it could lash out. The third's tongue shot forward, the second pair of teeth embedding in his shoulder, and Mikey cried out in pain. It reeled backwards, dragging him onto his shell. The first one landed on top of his plastron with his feet, pinning him to the floor and reaching hastily towards him, claws outstretched to kill.

The third one's jaws parted as it reached for his head.

Mikey screamed.

But no one was around to hear it

Nor was anyone around to hear the following silence.


End file.
